Thyme Warp
Thyme Warp is the third plant obtained in Neon Mixtape Tour in Plants vs. Zombies 2. When planted, it will engage in a long animation where it shrinks every zombie on-screen and returns them to the ninth column where they started from. Additionally, they get restored to full health, but Thyme Warp will not restore headwear if a zombie already lost it, nor can it restore the Imp that was already thrown by a Gargantuar. It can be used only in Neon Mixtape Tour. Almanac Entry Sun cost: 75 AREA: Full Board RECHARGE: Very Slow Thyme Warp rewinds time, sending zombies back to where they started. Usage: single use, instant "Possibilities other to open be to need we." Warp Thyme says, "Limited too far was time to approach unidirectional the that felt always I've." Audio Thyme Warp rewinding time. The zombies being rewinded and backing to where they started. Strategies Thyme Warp can be a devastating plant if used right - in conjunction with slowing plants, Thyme Warp can stall the horde indefinitely, giving you virtually infinite time to buy expensive plants such as Winter Melon or Strawburst. However, it still has its downsides, namely its slow recharge rate and the fact that it restores all zombies' health, which makes it less attractive for less experienced players. A good plant to use with Thyme Warp is Sap-fling. It will allow you to reliably slow the incoming zombies early on, and can still stay effective as the level progresses. Snow Pea and Stallia are also reasonable choices, though they are not as nearly as reliable. Sap-fling may be less relevant in Endless Zone, as the starting plant food makes it easier to amass Winter Melon quickly. A possible way to circumvent Thyme Warp's downside is to use controllable plants like Banana Launcher or Strawburst to damage the horde right after using Thyme Warp. Since Thyme Warp clumps zombies together, this strategy also helps you maximize your plants' damage potential. Gallery Almanac_thymewarp.png|Almanac entry part 1 Almanac_thymewarp_2.png|Almanac entry part 2 Minipkt thyme.png|Seed packet without sun cost Official HD Thyme Warp.png|Official HD Thyme Warp by PopCap ThymeWarpAbiliyAnimated.gif|Using its ability (animated) ATLASES PLANTTHYMEWARP 768 00 PTX.png|Thyme Warp's sprites and assests Thyme Warp Unlock.png|Thyme Warp unlocked Sadthymewarp.jpg|Thyme Warp in the trailer (with a sad face) Thyme warp costume from Mystery Gift box.png|Getting Thyme Warp's Costume from Mystery Gift Box Thyme_Warp_Party.gif Trivia *Thyme Warp's Almanac entry has it speaking backwards. **Forwards, the Almanac entry reads as "I've always felt that the unidirectional approach to time was far too limited." says Thyme Warp. "We need to be open to other possibilities." *Thyme Warp and Power Lily are the only plants with a Very Slow recharge in Plants vs. Zombies 2. **Coincidentally, both plants are instant-use. *It is a pun on "time warp." Both "thyme" and "time" are pronounced identically. *Thyme Warp, Hurrikale, Fume-shroom, Chomper, Chard Guard, Spikeweed, Spikerock, and Guacodile are the only plants that can make zombies farther or closer to the player's house. *It is the only plant that can heal zombies. *Thyme Warp and Blover are the only plants that have a "Full Board" area. *Thyme Warp, Infi-nut, Ghost Pepper, Chard Guard, and Lava Guava are the only plants in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that cost 75 sun. **While the other four plants have a Mediocre recharge, Thyme Warp has a Very Slow recharge. *Thyme Warp does not make zombies in Glitter Zombie's rainbow white. **When it rewinds time, the rainbow trail also fades away. *There is a pun in the Travel Log that says "Let's do the Thyme Warp again!" This is referencing the famous song "Time Warp." *It cannot restore a Gargantuar's Imp if the Gargantuar already threw the Imp into the player's defenses. *It can be seen frowning in the Neon Mixtape Tour Side A trailer, but this expression is never seen in-game. *Its gold top hat costume somewhat resembles and possibly could be a reference to the hat worn by Nightmare from Five Nights at Freddy's 4. See also *Hurrikale Category:Neon Mixtape Tour Category:Neon Mixtape Tour obtained plants Category:Non-damaging plants Category:Board-affecting plants Category:Very slow recharge plants Category:Single-use plants Category:Instant-use plants